


An Epikegster In Snow

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: In an effort to create a friendly rivalry between the fraternities, sororities, and sport teams that had houses along Jason Street, the Swallow decided to sponsor a snowman building competition. The team with the best display in front of their house would be given a trophy and a large supply of Annie’s coffee.





	An Epikegster In Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the second day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - SMH Snowman Building Competition

In an effort to create a friendly rivalry between the fraternities, sororities, and sport teams that had houses along Jason Street, the Swallow decided to sponsor a snowman building competition. The team with the best display in front of their house would be given a trophy and a large supply of Annie’s coffee. 

Most of the Samwell Men’s Hockey team hadn’t given a second thought to the announcement until Ransom and Holster burst into the Haus one day, proclaiming that they had signed the team up because the Lax bros were going down. Apparently one of the Chads in Ransom’s class was bragging about how they would get the prize no problem, and without hesitation, Ransom had pulled up the entry form and signed them up. 

“I know it’ll be a lot of work, but we can’t let them win because FUUUCCKK the Lax Bros,” to which the teammates around the table agreed. 

“Fine, but what were you thinking?” Nursey asked, his vague interest in these proceedings growing the more enthusiastic Ransom became. 

“Holster owns the complete Calvin and Hobbes collection, I’m sure we can find some inspiration there.”

***

When Lardo came home after class that evening she was greeted to the sight of several grown hockey players reading comics and diagramming potential layouts for their “Epikegster” themed snowman diorama. She had brought Ford over to start showing her the ropes in what she had hoped to be a fairly normal fashion, but instead they had been greeted with chaos strewn all over the living room. 

But like any good team manager (or potential team manager) they each took it in stride and lended their talents. 

By the end of the night they had a plan of action that included Ford, Dex, and Tango setting up a tall barrier of cloth around the Haus to cover their creation until the day of judging. Ransom, Holster, and Chowder would be the ones hauling around the snow, while Lardo, Bitty, and Nursey shaped and decorated. Whiskey was given the duty of lookout, but as soon as Shitty caught wind of their plan he volunteered himself for additional security and sent a photo of a hockey stick with nails through the end. 

“He binged all of Stranger Things over Thanksgiving break and think’s that Harrington had a good idea” Lardo sighed, looking a bit apologetic.

***

The team spent the entire two days before the competition working on their setup. The centerpiece was the beer pong table where Snow-ardo was single handedly defeating two obvious Chads. Around the scene were a variety of snowpeople in drunken states, including a Snow-rsey passed out on a table, a Blizz-tty dancing, and such props as a tub juice cooler and snow pies. Holster wanted to bring the green couch out to make a sleeping Chowder, but Bitty spent the better part of an hour explaining the dangers of mold and dampened fabric, all while passing out the fourth round of coffee and cocoa. 

In the end their entry spanned the entirety of the front lawn and porch.

Despite the indignant protests from the Lax bros about how they were portrayed in the scenery, the Samwell Men’s Hockey team was given a lovely trophy for their mantle and enough coffee to last them through the spring semester.


End file.
